Private networks, e.g., private networks accessed via virtual private network software, are ubiquitous to business persons, students, and others because private networks allow end-users to interact with a set of shared software resources, such as data or instructions, located on a remote server. In a typical implementation, a private network communicates with a client computing device over the Internet. The private network bypasses traditional Internet security features, such as firewalls, by “tunneling” directly into the private network. As a result, the private network may transmit data to the client computing device. However, the client software for the private network may install additional, possibly unsecure software on the client computing device, presenting a security risk to the client computing device and compelling the end-user to lose exclusive control over the client computing device. As the foregoing illustrates, an approach to allowing a client computing device to securely interact with a private network may be desirable.